


Firewhiskey and you

by Klawdee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Lumione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klawdee/pseuds/Klawdee
Summary: In a special collaboration with the talented MinervasRevenge & Sulis Writes, Strictly Lumione presents POP-UP DRABBLESVisual prompt inspired drabbles - Maximum of 300 words.Lucius Malfoy was taught to behave with proper decorum. With exception to a few moments, he would have oblivated had he the chance; he's abided by propriety. Except when that Granger Girl is around. She has a way of getting under his skin.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Strictly Lumione Drabble Game 2020





	Firewhiskey and you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suliswrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suliswrites/gifts).



> In a special collaboration with the talented MinervasRevenge & Sulis Writes, Strictly Lumione presents POP-UP DRABBLES Game
> 
> Visual prompt inspired drabbles - Maximum of 300 words. 
> 
> Inspirational image below💕 (will be added when I figure it out)
> 
> Had fun. Was a challenge to keep at 300words. Used a word counter and everything but actual spell and grammer check. Also, please excuse my poor abuse of punctuation and the English language. The only thing I recall from English class is that like its suppose to be like a natural representation of breathing or ideas and what not or something like that. And unfortunately am a fast talker with a southern twang. If I continue to share hopefully I'll learn how to use 'em. My first share; be gentle-ish.

The mahogany doors slam into the paneled walls. Tossing his belongings onto the settee; Lucius storms to the barely stocked liquor cart. Eyeing it disdainfully, he fumbles the crystal lid with a "damn it all!" He tosses back his drink rinsing the taste of "that damned Granger girl." Topping it carelessly, he curses the witch who has been wrecking havoc on his way of life.  
His creature comforts.  
His thoughts...  
He curses her.  
Pours.  
Drinks.  
Remembers....  
Repeats— till theres no more firewhiskey. Resentfully, he eyes the whiskey covered tray and empty glass. "Am not so low yet!"  
Stumbling, paying no mind to the crunching of crystal underfoot he sinks into the settee.  
Staring at the cold fireplace, "No elf to light it," scornfully he laughs combing through his hair, staining it red.  
"Not that my," observing the gash in hand, "pure-cold- blood isn't heated enough."  
He huffs, "cold blooded indeed," clenching his fist at his madness.  
Not the shattering of crystal, but her illusions.  
Her eyes were lit in fervor. Still attempting to persuade him to her reasoning and back her legislation.  
"Damn it all," he says quietly.  
Her face was flushed, her shoulders back, her magick... palpable.  
She had reached out first.  
Grasping and pulling.  
"Are you really so unfeeling?!"  
She had accused.  
"So—so cold blooded—" she had continued.  
Her hand had burned through the sleeve of his bespoke robes.  
He had attempted to walk away.  
But in a moment, he had her against the wall.  
And as quickly as he shattered propriety; he was storming down the halls of the ministry and throwing open the doors to his study.

Running the tip of his index, just barely kissing his lips a slow smug smile appears. He now recalls the returned heat and pressure from her lips. "Reparo."


End file.
